Cum Mortuis in Lingua Mortua
by Stand Alone Origin
Summary: After the events of the Bahamut, Balthier makes his return, and with him comes a whole new adventure whether he likes it or not. Meanwhile, another war threatens to engulf all of Ivalice. Are they related? Why must he always be the one to save the world?
1. Prelude

_Aha! The very first chapter of a fanfic I've been wanting to write for a while now. Despite its beginning taking place on the Bahamut, this story will be set after the events of the game. Reviews would be awesome._

The mood in the _Strahl_ was anything but calm. Balthier was fairly certain that, if everyone behind him weren't so firmly strapped into their seats, at least two would be pacing.

These two were, of course, Basch and Ashe, the only two aside from himself and Fran who seemed to have the sense to be at all worried about what would be occurring in less than an hour. Indeed, it seemed that Vaan and Penelo simply did not know enough of the world to be worried about the fact that they were so short a time away from invading Vayne's very own flagship, that colossal _Bahamut_ that could be seen from miles away, bearing down on Rabanastre like some kind of predator eyeing its prey.

"We near the battle ahead," Fran pointed out from her seat next to him, breaking Balthier out of his reverie.

"Of course," he said, reaching over. He picked up the _Strahl's_ radio, as well as his voice modifier, handing the radio off to Ashe and the modifier to Vaan. "Here you go, Princess, Vaan. The modifier is set to Lord Larsa's voice, by the way, Vaan."

"What? Why're you giving it to me?"

"Because you're sitting next to the Princess, Vaan, and it would do to have Larsa replying quickly when he must. Princess, it would do you well to radio your uncle the Marquis and tell him our plans before we get shot down or some such thing. Else you'll be paying for the repairs on the _Strahl_."

"I'd be more worried about dying than the repairs," Ashe replied, a hint of an edge to her tone.

"Wait! What am I supposed to say? And why can't you do it, Balthier? You're sitting right there!" Vaan broke in.

Balthier resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as Fran smiled beside him. "Look, just say that you stand by the Princess and are going in with us to stop Vayne. But do try to be smart about how you say it. And as for why I can't do it, it's because I happen to be flying. Now if you're ready, I'll make the call."

"Ready," Ashe replied after a moment.

"I guess," grumbled Vaan.

"Good," he muttered, swerving around a ship, and passing what looked to be Ondore's ship.

The call went through. "Uncle! It is I." He heard Ashe speak into the radio, the edge gone from her voice. "I'm crossing to the _Bahamut_ to stop Vayne."

"What are you saying? You are too rash." Came the Bhujerban's reply, and Balthier rolled his eyes at the touch of hypocrisy. "Your duties come after the battle is over."

"If we allow them to destroy us here there will be no after! You must assist our charge." Ashe insisted behind him, leaning forward.

"Stop, you must pull back!" A short pause, and Ondore's voice was quieter. "You must stop the _Strahl_." He said, undoubtedly to one of his pilots. Balthier winced at the thought.

"Hold it!" Came Vaan, but he quickly backtracked. "I mean, wait! This is Larsa Solidor! I'm going in with her, so…" The boy paused, so as to get the right words. "We're fine! I got the Princess covered!"

"Larsa Solidor? So you hold him as a hostage?" The Marquis asked, and Balthier breathed a sigh of relief that the man seemed to suspect nothing.

"No, Uncle." Ashe replied, seeming similarly relieved. "He will fight with us, against Vayne."

"Leave it to us!" Vaan interjected, another thing that Balthier was fairly certain Larsa would have worded differently.

A long silence followed. No one seemed to breathe in the cockpit.

"Understood. Our fate is in your hands." Ondore finally replied, and all the residents of the _Strahl_ seemed to let out their collectively held breath.

The communication ended, and Ashe placed the radio back into Balthier's hand as Penelo spoke.

"I got the Princess covered?" She asked.

"Larsa would say that." Vaan answered defiantly.

"We're relying on you for fire support." Balthier said into the radio, before turning it back off. "It'll give them something to think about. We'll pick our moment, and make our move."

The _Strahl _sped up toward the _Bahamut_, and their call for support was apparently none too soon as at least ten ships flew out of the flagship. They maneuvered around them with relative ease.

"Quite the welcome," he noted, noticing another five or so ships coming at them. "Careful!"

He brought the _Strahl_ down sharply, eliciting a noise of discomfort from behind him.

"One follows." Fran pointed out calmly, and he saw the ship behind them.

"You want to dance? Then let's dance." He replied, moving the _Strahl_ in a serpentine motion so as to dodge the strings of magick shot at them.

"A new partner." Fran went along with the metaphor as another ship came at them from the front.

"It's not easy being this popular, you know!" He turned the _Strahl_ sharply, and the second ship crashed into the first somewhere behind them.

Now they were home free, it seemed. It was simple enough to fly up to the _Bahamut's_ main ship, and dock at the small landing station. He was almost disappointed, after the excitement of before.

Now, they were inside. Inside of a giant airship in which Vayne resided, as well as, surely, a few hundred, if not thousand, soldiers ready to kill them very much dead. Everyone else, however, didn't seem all that intimidated.

They decided that the main fighters would be himself, Ashe, and Basch, as they were the better fighters. Penelo and Fran would back them up with healing, and Vaan would be ready just in case any of the three got incapacitated. Within their main party of fighters, Basch would worry most about whatever enemies they might fight, while Balthier hung back to shoot unsuspecting enemies and throw out different spells as he saw fit. Ashe was to flit around somewhere in the middle of the two roles.

After making sure that they had a good amount of supplies on their persons, the small group set out into the depths of the _Bahamut._

At first, little to nothing happened. A few soldiers popped up, sure, but they easily dispatched the men as they came and were able to move on to the stairway with little difficulty. However, once the stairs were descended and their little moment discussing another royal kidnapping (that, while he was not opposed to it, he would prefer an actual treasure the second time around; such as something from the treasury, perhaps,) was over, they found themselves in much more dire straits.

Even walking into the next area, the group could see that there were quite a few more soldiers visible. And if they could see the soldiers, then the soldiers could see them.

"We'll be overrun," Penelo muttered, looking pale.

"Perhaps we should split up," Fran spoke, her ears twitching. "One group to draw the soldiers' attention, while the other makes for the lift. At least that way, we shall be able to cover for each other, without being overly worried for the others' safety."

"Then Highness, you should go with Fran and Penelo while Balthier, Vaan, and I draw the soldiers' fire." Basch volunteered.

"No, Vaan will go with Fran and Penelo and I will go with you and Balthier. That way, we are better balanced." Ashe replied, crossing her arms and watching Basch defiantly as she, with a toss of her head, moved the bangs out of her face.

Balthier didn't bother to say that the balance would be almost exactly the same, or that they were forgetting that maybe he didn't want to use himself as a decoy. Instead, he opted to stay silent, watching the staring match and waiting for Basch, who would obviously not win against the strong-willed Princess, to stand down.

"Very well," the Landisian spoke, nodding before turning to Fran. "We will try to draw as many soldiers after us as possible. When you think it is clear, make a break for the lift. It should be safe there from any attack."

Fran nodded sagely. "Stay safe."

And with that, the decoy group was off.

By Balthier's judgment, the three made it a good distance through the veritable hordes of Archadian troops before they were surrounded. Basch moved forward, as well as Ashe, to cut a path through, while Balthier pulled out his gun and tossed Protects to the two fighters.

They cut a path, with Balthier occasionally shooting at a soldier who tried to get either fighter from behind when they were otherwise engaged, and he was about to follow them, when suddenly he found himself unable to move. Taking a shot at the offending soldier who had immobilized him and causing the man to crumple, Balthier was about to charge up an Esuna when one hit him. Looking over, he could see Ashe, who had paused to make sure her spell had hit.

"Thank you, Princess."

She nodded. "Just make sure Basch is all right. We need to get to the lift soon, else we won't make it at all, and he can do the most damage." She replied tersely, turning to cut down a soldier who had attempted to ambush her when her attention was turned.

He smiled only in reply, taking the chance to reload his gun as he searched for Basch's signature outfit. The man was, currently, fighting off two soldiers at once with little difficulty. Balthier tossed over a Cure spell just in case, before making his way through the crowd. The last thing he wanted was to be incapacitated again.

And so it was that, none too soon, they made their way to the lift. The doors opened, to reveal Fran, Vaan, and Penelo already safely inside them, relatively unscathed, and the three fighters had only taken a few steps in before the doors were closed again.

Ashe all but collapsed onto the floor, sighing in relief. Balthier did so as well, feeling a wave of cool Mist spill over him as Fran tossed over a Curaga. The same was done for both the Princess and Basch, who had remained standing, even if for no other reason than the discipline drilled into him.

Vaan moved over to the lever that operated the lift. "Are we all ready to head up, guys?" He asked, even as his hand came to rest expectantly on it as he watched Ashe.

She nodded resolutely, reaching up with a handkerchief Penelo handed her to wipe the blood off of her face from her now healed wounds. "Go ahead, Vaan-"

She was cut off as the doors opened suddenly. Balthier stood up, his gun drawn and a spell readied, and Ashe did much the same, but it was Gabranth that staggered in, his breathing heavy.

"So you have lived?" Basch noted of his sibling.

"I am Judge Magister," Gabranth replied, and Balthier ignored the urge to quip that this was not a real answer, as the other man had his (somewhat large) sword drawn. "Even in disgrace. My just reward for aiding the Empire that destroyed my homeland."

"Gabranth," Basch broke in, taking a step forward. He had yet to draw his weapon, Balthier noticed. "Do not blame yourself anymore."

"You confound me, brother! You failed Landis, you failed Dalmasca, all you worked to protect! Yet you still hold onto your honor. How?" Gabranth shouted, taking a step forward even as all but Basch took a step back.

"Because I had someone more important to defend," Basch replied, and Balthier glanced over at the Princess to see that her expression hadn't changed. "And defend I have. How is it that you have survived? Is it not because you defend Lord Larsa?"

Balthier winced. If Basch didn't want a fight, mentioning charges wasn't the way to do it.

"Silence!" Gabranth replied, brandishing his sword again. "All was stripped from me! Only hatred for the brother that fled our homeland remains mine!" The Judge reached up, pulling apart his sword into two. "Tell me, why must you forsake that which you hold most precious?"

Ashe moved to stand closer to Balthier, and he glanced over out of the corner of his eye. "Yes?"

"Perhaps it would be best to let Basch fight this on his own," she muttered, resting her hand on the hilt of her sword. "It would feel…"

Balthier, despite, or maybe because of, being a sky pirate, knew something of honour himself. "Are you sure you just aren't still mad at him?" He purred instead, and opted out of voicing his understanding for the moment.

She looked over at him, her eyes flashing dangerously, but he spoke again before she could.

"Don't worry, I understand. We'll let them have their brotherly squabble, and I shall act only in a supporting role, despite it being a far cry from my main role as leading man."

Ashe nodded, letting her hand rest for a moment on Balthier's sleeve. He raised an eyebrow, but her touch was gone before he could say anything. He turned his attention back instead to the battle.

Basch and Gabranth were exchanging blows equally, and it seemed to Balthier that, despite the years of separation, they still knew each others' moves well. Basch dodged an uppercut. Gabranth blocked with both swords a slash from Basch. Basch was very nearly tossed to the ground, but he rolled and stood again, even if a bit further from Gabranth. The Knight and Judge did this for a while, never landing more than a grazing hit, while beside Balthier, Ashe stood with her hands clenched tightly together as she bit down on her lip.

"You needn't worry, Princess. There are a lot of us and one of him; even should he down Basch, we'll be able to act before the decisive strike is landed." He spoke, looking over. "At this rate, you'll worry yourself ragged before we can reach Vayne."

"Hmm? Oh." She looked over at him for a moment, looking as though she wanted to say something, but seemed to decide against it. "Sorry."

He watched her for a moment. He knew very well that she had likely been thinking of Rasler; her hand was touching the ring finger where there was no longer a ring out of habit.

"Perhaps the Knight could use a Protect spell." Fran muttered somewhere behind him, which did its job of breaking him out of his reverie.

"Of course. Thank you, Fran." He muttered, charging up the required spell before tossing it over to Basch, who didn't seem to notice, focused that he was on his brother.

And then it was over.

In one quick blow, Basch landed a hit upon Gabranth's chest, at a weak point in the armor, and the man staggered back, his breathing even heavier and more audible than before. With a crash, his left sword fell to the ground, and all except Basch seemed to relax some.

"Have you your fill of this?" Gabranth asked, and his voice sounded tired as he lifted his right sword to point it at Basch.

"I would ask you the same. Let this end, Noah." Basch answered, and did not raise a sword.

Balthier, despite knowing all too well that a Judge took a new name upon initiation into their ranks, was surprised to hear the Gabranth's real name was Noah. It seemed all too different from Basch's name, and didn't feel like the right fit to the Judge Magister.

There was another crashing sound as Gabranth fell to his knee in front of Basch. "I've no right," he said. "To be called by that name."

"Then live, and reclaim it."

Balthier shifted, as silence fell upon the group. "Perhaps," he spoke, very much aware that they still had a battle to win and only so much time to do it. "We should be getting on to Vayne. Vaan, if you would so kindly pull the lever?"

"Are you sure?" The teen asked in reply, and his eyes were upon Gabranth. "I mean…"

"He cannot cause any harm now, Vaan. And in case you haven't noticed, we have a small window of time to be accomplishing our goals, and can't afford to be lugging a fully armored man off the lift."

Ashe seemed to break out of a sort of trance beside him, and nodded in agreement. "Balthier is right, Vaan. We must be going to Vayne."

"Right," the lever was pulled, and with the sound of machinery running, the lift began to move. "Time to save Dalmasca!"


	2. The Fall of the Bahamut

_Second chapter, and the gameplay portion of it's all done. I expect to be able to update about once a week at least, so if I'm completely slacking off one week feel free to e-smack me into action. Reviews would be pretty nice_,_ too, if you guys like it or see something that needs changing. I'd love to hear from you._

The lift ground to a halt after a short journey, and Balthier stretched, looking up the stairs at where Vayne stood, waiting.

"Everybody ready?" He asked, rolling his neck.

Ashe nodded. Basch, who had been standing next to his brother, even though they hadn't said a word to each other, also nodded.

"Alright, then. Wish us luck, Fran." Balthier turned to glance at his partner for a moment, before moving to go up the stairs.

"Wait! Where do you think you guys are going without us?" Vaan asked, stepping forward. "You can't go alone, after we came this far!"

"We can, and we will. You're our back up, Vaan, same as before. And besides, should Vayne prove too powerful, it wouldn't do to have all of us dying at once, would it?" Balthier shot back, without turning to look at the teen.

"What are you saying, Balthier?" Penelo asked, her hands clasped in front of herself.

"Balthier is right," Ashe broke in, her chin upturned in regal bearing. "We must make sure that this goes as well as it can. Vayne is only one man; I wouldn't tempt fortune anymore than we must by trying to use too many people."

"They say that when someone is trapped, they fight back all the harder than if they think that they have a way out. Vayne would likely be the same way," Basch added.

Vaan paused, but realized that he wouldn't win the argument and looked down, scuffing his shoe on the ground. "Just be careful, you guys."

"We always are." Balthier replied, turning and walking up the stairs.

Both Vayne and Larsa turned from each other when the three stepped into the circular area that would be their arena. Larsa looked surprised, while Vayne merely raised an arm in greeting.

"I bid you welcome to my sky fortress, the _Bahamut_," he said, and Balthier resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I must apologize for my delay in welcoming you aboard my ship," Vayne gave a slight mocking bow. "Permit me to ask; who are you? An angel of vengeance? Or, perchance, a saint of salvation?"

Ashe paused for a moment beside him before she answered. "I am simply myself. No more and no less. And I want," he glanced over at her, recalling privately how her entire world had shattered due to Archadia. "Only to be free."

_Ah, you've proven me wrong, Princess. Suppose I should hardly be surprised now._

Vayne shifted, also seeming taken aback by the answer, before he raised his arm languidly. "Such a woman is not fit to bear the burden of rule. Weep for Dalmasca, for She is lost."

Basch and Ashe both shifted into more battle ready positions, and even Balthier shifted his weight.

"Observe well, Larsa. Watch and mark you, the suffering of one who must rule," Vayne was smirking at them. "Yet lacks the power."

"No." All eyes turned to Larsa who, though his hands were shaking, held a sword pointed at his elder brother. "No, brother, I will not. Though I lack your power, I will still persist!"

Vayne smiled slightly wider, and spoke, after a small, condescending laugh. "Bold words, child," he said, and turned his attention back to Balthier, Ashe, and Basch.

The battle had begun. Immediately, Balthier tossed another Protect to Basch, as he and Ashe ran forward to join Larsa in attacking Vayne. The emperor knew well how to fight, but so did the other three, and the quick movements that had them ducking and dodging around each other had Balthier hesitant to take any shots, lest he accomplish only friendly fire.

"A support role is hardly suitable for a leading man," he muttered, tossing a Protect over to Ashe as well as she narrowly dodged an attack from Vayne. "But I don't want to be quite so close, so I suppose it is for the best."

The battle went on. Still, the four fighters were engaged in a rapid dance that left even Balthier's eyes struggling to discern who was who. It was something that couldn't be sustained for long, he knew, for Basch was likely tired from his earlier fight against Gabranth, and Larsa was nothing more than a child. Someone would have to falter very soon.

To try and delay this, Balthier tossed over an amphora of Bacchus's wine to Basch, something he had been vehemently against up until now.

With a few more attacks from the newly strengthened Basch, Vayne staggered, and then the emperor had fallen face first onto the ground in defeat. Larsa moved over towards his brother, as Balthier approached the fighters. But suddenly, electricity shot up from the floor, hitting the boy, and he fell as well only feet away from his brother. Basch stepped forward so that he could check on Larsa, but Balthier held him back.

Immediately, a blood red Mist engulfed the two brothers, and Vayne began to rise, his breath haggard much like Gabranth's had been. He began to twitch, only a little at first, before the shaking intensified and he threw his head back, screaming into the air as what looked like a column of fire erupted all around him.

The three fighters all took a step back.

"By the Gods," Basch muttered. "What could it be?"

"I suspect we'll find out."

The Mist obscuring their view cleared and in front of them Vayne floated above the ground. His body, bent at the hips, seemed to dangle like a puppet's, and an orange colored Mist exuded from him.

"Manufacted Nethicite!" Ashe breathed.

Vayne floated closer. Above him, an orb of fiery looking Mist formed, and from it came about eight swords that floated down to surround the emperor. With a movement of his arms they all scattered, before coming back to rest behind him. "Behold the power left me by our fallen friend," he said, and Balthier grimaced at somewhat disturbing expression on the man's face. It seemed that now he was very much insane with power.

From the stairs came a familiar clanking of metal against the stone floor, and the group turned to see Gabranth approaching. It seemed that he had been healed by Fran or Penelo, as he was standing up straight, his breathing returned to normal.

"Gabranth," Vayne spoke, turning only his eyes to look at the Judge. "You will defend my brother. He will have much need in the Hell to follow."

Metal against metal now, and Gabranth had drawn his sword, to point it at Vayne, who now turned as if in surprise. "Yes, I will defend Lord Larsa."

"The hound strays. Treason bears a price."

Gabranth did not back down. "One I gladly pay," he said, and the fight was on again.

Immediately, Balthier took a few steps back, pulling out his gun to shoot at one of the blades that came screaming toward him. It paused when the bullet struck, before continuing toward him. Balthier brought up his shield, and it bounced off. He shot again as it approached, and once more when it was only a foot away. It dissipated, and he, shaking his head slightly, turned to look at the main battle.

Vayne had moved far away from the still unconscious Larsa in some kind of brotherly protective instinct, which was amusing since the boy had been trying to kill his brother not five minutes ago. His swords, however, flying free and looking for blood, were not quite so tame. It seemed that now, the fighters were the ones outnumbered, and not Vayne.

He also didn't mind taking hits now, and made no effort to dodge accordingly. Ashe, Gabranth, or Basch would attack, and their sword would collide with Vayne's body, but the man would not flinch. Balthier tossed a Protect over to Basch, as it seemed the Knight's had run out, before charging one up for Gabranth as well. He was just preparing one for Ashe when another blade came at him.

It slashed and he ducked, tossing the spell over towards the Princess before turning to bring his shield up against the sword. It ricocheted off, and he took a shot at it. Pausing much like the other had, it soon resumed its onslaught. He brought his shield up again, but it seemed to have some awareness and turned at the last moment. Balthier moved his head to the left, narrowly avoiding getting an ear cut off but still gaining a gash on the shoulder for his trouble. He shot the sword again and, when it came at him one last time, managed to smack it away with his shield and shoot one last time.

The sword clattered to the ground and faded out of existence. Balthier turned to look at his shoulder, ignoring a faint lightheadedness upon the sight, and smell, since it was so close to his nose, and charged up a Curaga. The cool Mist washed over him and, touching the wound delicately, he could feel that it had mostly healed, although it was a bit sore.

The crashing of metal had him looking back towards the fight, to see Gabranth tossed to the floor. The Judge groaned, sitting up slowly with a hand upon his torn armor, but stood nonetheless. Basch and Ashe, both of whom were fighting off swords, had backed off of Vayne, and Balthier took his shot.

Finally, the man reacted, staggering back much like he had the first time, but he did not fall. Gabranth took his opening, running forward and burying his blade deep in Vayne's stomach. Vayne, in retaliation, slashed at Gabranth with an attack of concentrated Mist, and Balthier could see, as he approached, that part of the Judge's helmet had been destroyed.

"Even a stray has pride." Gabranth said, breathing heavily.

Vayne, with a shout, charged up another attack and backhanded Gabranth with it, knocking him back.

Basch approached his brother, and Balthier turned his attention away from them for a moment to look over at Ashe, who had just dispatched the final sword attacking her. He took a step closer as she swayed, grabbing her arm. "You all right, Princess?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Burn in Hell, Gabranth!" Came a shout from Vayne that caused both to look over, as the swords they hadn't destroyed swirled above Vayne before heading straight towards the brothers. Ashe winced and turned her head next to him as a light burst-

But then it cleared and Larsa was standing in front of Basch and Gabranth, holding his piece of Manufacted Nethicite aloft. The swords, since they were born of magic, had halted directly in front of him, and a moment later all five were absorbed.

Vayne gasped. Balthier watched as the Nethicite in Larsa's hand shattered and Vayne gasped again, in utter disbelief.

And suddenly Vaan came out of nowhere, picking up Gabranth's discarded sword and running towards Vayne. The man was thrown back by the force of the attack and off the dais, and Balthier watched as Vaan ran again to see where he had fallen. The teen looked ready to jump after him, but Venat appeared and Vaan stopped for a moment.

"Balthier, what happened to your arm?"

"Hmm?" He glanced over at his shoulder, which Ashe was also looking at. "Ah, just a scuffle with one of those swords. It's already healed. And are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She turned toward where Vaan had run off in pursuit of Vayne, and Balthier realized that he was still holding her arm, and let go. "We should follow; Vaan could get himself hurt."

"Right, I guess so," he muttered, as Fran herself passed by. He would honestly prefer to lie down right now and take a short nap, but it wasn't his decision.

Ashe jogged off behind Fran, and Balthier paused a moment to glance back. Larsa had fallen to his knees, with Penelo tending him, and Basch still sat next to Gabranth. The two met eyes for a moment, and then Balthier turned and was following Ashe down the steps.

When they emerged out into the open air, it was for Balthier to see Venat once more, the fallen Occuria floating to the side of the walkway. He reached forward, placing a hand on Vaan's shoulder on the off chance the teen decided to give chase.

"Won't Cid be eager to learn what has happened here," Vayne said, walking along. "History begins anew."

There was a long silence. Basch and Penelo came up behind Balthier, but no one in the small group spoke. As Vayne continued to walk along the walkway, what almost looked to Balthier from where he stood like small explosions began on Vayne's back, until a large concentration of Mist not unlike the one from their last battle had surrounded him. A fireball shot up, hitting an unsuspecting ship overhead, and then another, larger airship was also shot down. Still, Vayne continued to walk. The man's hands began to glow, and, after shooting down yet more airships, the Mist expanded and Vayne screamed.

"Well," Balthier grimaced as the Mist began to pull pieces from the _Bahamut_ and place them onto Vayne. "This ought to be fun."

Once Vayne's transformation into a large mechanical dragon that Balthier thought vaguely resembled clockwork had finished, the main three fighters ran forward with Vaan following close behind.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Balthier called after the teen.

"He's a giant dragon! I think it's a good idea to use everyone we've got this time!" Vaan called back.

"Sky pirates don't play fair," Penelo said, smiling over at him as she stepped forward. "Besides, this way it'll be a bit easier on you too, right? After all, you got hurt in the last battle."

"True enough, I suppose," he sighed, pulling out his gun. Next to him, Fran had shot at the dragon-Vayne, and was moving forward as she pulled out another arrow. "Penelo, if you would take care of healing, I'll take charge of our shield spells."

Penelo nodded, smiling. "Leave it to me."

He nodded back at her, tossing a Protect spell over to Vaan and, remembering his last run-in with Vayne's magical swords, charged one up for himself as well just in case.

The battle seemed to go well. While they couldn't tell whether dragon-Vayne was being damaged or not, occasionally a piece of metal would fall, harmlessly, off of him.

Balthier soon found himself having to cast Shell also. While before, the use of Magick had been occasional at best, now it seemed that all dragon-Vayne was willing to do was cast dangerous elemental attacks. There was a point during the battle where Basch, whacking away at dragon-Vayne, got his foot encased in ice and it was only with a quick Fire spell from Ashe that he was freed in time to dodge another Blizzaga. After that incident, Shell was on Balthier's list of shield spells to keep on all of the fighters.

"Hey! What is this?"

Balthier glanced over, having been charging up a replacement Protect spell for Fran. "Vaan? What is it?"

"Nothing's working! Not spells or regular attacks!" Vaan shouted back.

"Well, why not wait it out?" Balthier called back, glancing over to see that Basch and Ashe seemed to be doing just that. "Focus on catching your breath, Vaan, and when the shield falls you can start attacking again."

Vaan paused a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, okay."

Dragon-Vayne, however, did not seem to have their rest time in mind. He still shot different Magicks at them with alarming speed, and occasionally, now that no one could do anything to him, he would toss a spell over Balthier, Penelo, and Fran's way to disrupt them.

Eventually, though, the shields around dragon-Vayne fell and Ashe, Basch, and Vaan returned to the offensive. After that, it was only a matter of time and hits before, just as Balthier was about to renew Basch's Protect, there was the sound of shattering and dragon-Vayne flew up into the sky even though he was beginning to glow.

The metal shattered and fell from him before Vayne exploded, and whatever was left of him faded as he hit the ground.

Balthier glanced over at Fran and nodded, and the two bumped fists. He looked over at Ashe, who was looking up into the sky, and the group stood in silence.

A ship fell, smoking, through the air, and Balthier felt that the mood was pretty much ruined. After a moment all of them turned, running back inside.

It took both Basch and Vaan to help the injured Gabranth to his feet. Larsa stared wordlessly for a moment at Penelo, who merely nodded, before he was following them all down the hallways of the _Bahamut_ back to the _Strahl_.

"Well, can we fly?" Balthier asked as everyone entered behind him, already seated in the pilot's seat.

"No fuel goes to the glossair engines," Fran replied, checking on the ship's information.

"Damn! Vaan, you're in charge," he said, standing up and patting Vaan on the shoulder as he already began to walk towards the back. "I'm checking the engine room."

"Right."

"Fran, with me," he waved his hand slightly and the viera followed.

There was an explosion, and Balthier had to put out a hand to steady himself, otherwise he would fall over and that wouldn't be becoming of a leading man at all, would it?

"Look," Ashe spoke, and he turned. "The _Bahamut's_ glossair rings are stopping."

"Brilliant," he muttered under his breath, so that only Fran could hear. "Vaan! As soon as the _Strahl's_ rings move you take off, understood?" The teen nodded. "You can fly her, Vaan. Just do it like I told you."

"Don't worry."

"Penelo, watch for interference from _Bahamut's_ skystone," Fran said from behind him, but he was already halfway out the door. "The _Strahl's_ a fickle girl; you keep her working for us."

"Fran, make sure the _Strahl_ still has power to her rings. I'm going to check on the _Bahamut's_." Balthier said quietly when the viera reached him, glad that Gabranth had chosen now to speak. "It'll fall on Rabanastre if no one does something."

"I will come with you."

He paused, already hanging out the door, before nodding. "Don't blame me if you die," he muttered, jumping down.

It didn't take him long to find, either. He knelt down, beginning to work at refilling the glossair engines, when he heard Zargabaath come over the radio. He ignored it.

"They plan to ram us," Fran noted, and he looked up. "The _Alexander_ realizes that the _Bahamut_ is falling, Balthier."

"Ah, well that won't do." He reached over, picking up a radio and flipping it on to speak to the _Strahl._ "Hasty, aren't they. I think it's a little early to be throwing away our lives just yet."

"Balthier? Wait, Balthier, where are you?" Vaan asked, and he thought he heard a gasp from inside the _Strahl_.

"Ah, Vaan!" He smiled, even as debris fell on either side of the walkway he was on and continued to work. "Sounds like you made it out okay. The _Strahl's_ a fine airship, eh?"

"What does he think he's doing? Balthier!" This was Ondore's voice.

"Marquis! Stop that fool Judge on the _Alexander_ for me, would you?" He asked, happy to hear that Ondore had also made it out unscathed. "Just getting somewhere with these glossair rings. Almost done. Don't want him ramming me before I fix them, do we?" He turned away as debris fell closer, shielding his eyes from the smoke.

"Balthier!" Ashe's voice came over on the radio. "Do you understand exactly what it is you're doing?"

"Princess! No need to worry," he replied, in a somewhat calmer tone as he began to insert the magicite into the glossair's power center. "I hope you haven't forgotten my role in this little story. I'm the leading man. You know what they say about the leading man. He never," he stuck the last tube in. "Dies."

The glossair rings powered up, and he could almost feel the _Bahamut_ rising into the air. "Fran! Power to the glossair rings," he glanced over after a moment when there was no answer. "Fran?"

She was laying prone on the walkway, and it seemed she had been hit by debris when he hadn't been looking. Why was it that everything was going swimmingly for everyone but him? "Do I have to do everything around here?" He muttered, standing up and approaching the fallen viera.

"Listen to me, Balthier! You need to get out of the _Bahamut_ immediately!" Came Ashe's voice again, as he bent to pick up his partner. "Please, Balthier! You mustn't die!" He bit his lip. He did so hate goodbyes. "Please, Balthier," barely above a whisper now. "Come back."

He brought Fran's arm over his shoulder, bending to bring her closer and stand as she spoke. "I'd say you're in more of a," she met his eyes as they moved to stand together. "Supporting role."

"Fran, please." He replied, his voice strong even through the small ache in his throat. He stood up, and began to walk towards where he was sure there might be an escape shuttle. "Vaan! The _Strahl_'s in your hands! You'd better take care of her, you hear? If there's one scratch on her when I get back-" he broke off the sentence, half to let the threat hang in the air, and half because his voice was threatening to crack, and that wasn't something the leading man would do in the face of death at all, was it?

"Roger that. We'll be waiting for you." Vaan replied.

"Balthier!"


End file.
